


Haunted

by Sauric



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Murder, Serial Killers, past canon deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauric/pseuds/Sauric
Summary: Stiles believed he escaped the hell that ruined his teenage years by fleeing to the other side of the country. Turns out he was wrong.





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little blurb, no, I do not plan on expanding it. If you want to, feel free to ask me for input.
> 
> I will say, that if I ever did expand this, it WOULD be a Sterek fic and werewolves are real. Derek's in South America with Cora and her fiance's family, and Stiles still texts Derek often and is just as in love with him as he was when he was 16. What? He was in love with Lydia forever. Dedication of that proportion is nothing.
> 
> But I LOVE the idea of the Criminal Minds bunch finding out supernatural creatures are real. Stiles being taken, and Derek stepping in to help find him, with Lydia to do the magic, and Derek rescuing him...because mates?

Stiles strode the conference room, grim look on his face and hands full of coffee trays. "Why am I always the damn coffee gopher?" he muttered mutinously under his breath--breath that caught in his very throat as he looked up at the screen to find three pale, dead faces looking back at him.

The coffee trays fell from his fingers, hitting the floor with scalding splashes, but the pained and outraged cries of his coworkers went unheeded. His eyes dragged slowly to the note in the fourth quadrant of the screen, his mouth falling open as his eyes widened in horror.

"Stiles?" A surprisingly gentle query came as a hand touched his shoulder, and he stared, terrified, into the eyes of his team leader. "What is it? What's wrong?"

SSA Hotchner pulled him carefully, guiding him to a chair, and Stiles sank into it gratefully as he realized his knees had been threatening to give out on him.

"The victims--they--I--" he stammered out, his eyes locking back on the taunting note.

_**"I'm coming for you, Mischief."** _

"Do you know them?" JJ asked, and Garcia's brow scrunched in confusion as she began to tap away on her laptop.

"No, I--" Stiles choked out, still quivering, and he drew in a deep breath to steady himself. "He's back again. He's back for me." He turned to find Garcia, Hotchner, JJ, Prentiss, and Reid all staring at him, and he took another deep breath. "I'm Mischief."

Garcia immediately returned to typing at her laptop as Prentiss slowly stepped towards him.

"Case is closed--it's--I was a minor," he said before rattling off the case number. With it came the file of a death associated with case--Allison Argent. Garcia's head shot up, and quickly pulled the photo of the post-mortem Argent beside one of the three victims on screen. The resemblance was eerie.

"Who are the other two?" Garcia asked, cautious, and Stiles forced another calm breath, his heart pounding in panic.

"Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes."

Pictures appeared on screen moments later, and eyes turned back to Stiles.

"Stilinski, who is back?" Hotchner asked slowly, and Stiles rubbed his hands over his face, threading his fingers up into his hair and pulling hard.

"Gerard. Gerard Argent."


End file.
